The Fourth Apprentice/Chapter 20
Chapter description :Jayfeather is perplexed as to what made Poppyfrost come all the way to the Moonpool. He scents Breezepelt, and wonders what the tom could possibly want with her. Jayfeather pads down the path towards the pool, feeling the spirits of ancient cats swirling around him. He scents Poppyfrost sitting alone at the edge of the pool. He calls out to her, surprising the queen, and goes on to tell her that her Clanmates were getting worried. Poppyfrost asks if Berrynose is worried, but dismisses herself by saying that he is still in love with her sister, Honeyfern. She says that she wants to see her sister so badly, and that she was in love with Berrynose even when he was with Honeyfern. :Jayfeather tells Poppyfrost that he is going to lead her home. She is hesitant, pleading with the medicine cat by saying that she had visited StarClan once and could do it again. As he explains why she cannot do that, he hears Breezepelt's voice from the edge of the hollow. He says that the Moonpool isn't ThunderClan territory and that he's willing to help Poppyfrost get to StarClan even if Jayfeather won't. The medicine cat tells him that he can't kill her while he is there, but Breezepelt belittles him, saying that he needs to know what it feels like to be surrounded by lies and hatred. Jayfeather says that he does know how that feels like, but Breezepelt hisses that he is nothing but a coward. :Jayfeather springs at Breezepelt, battering him with his claws. The WindClan warrior fights back, making Poppyfrost yowl for them to stop. She tries to assist, but is weakened from her pregnancy. Breezepelt taunts Jayfeather, and the medicine cat suddenly scents another cat around him. He rises to his paws, but is brought down once again by two sets of paws. He then hears a screech from Breezepelt as he is attacked by another cat. The new cat asks Jayfeather if he is having trouble, and he instantly recognizes the voice as Honeyfern. Jayfeather starts fighting again, aided by Honeyfern, and push back Breezepelt and his unknown accomplice. The WindClan tom tells Jayfeather that their quarrel isn't over before slinking away. :Jayfeather turns to Honeyfern, realizing that he can see her sitting at the edge of the pool. He thanks her, and she thanks him in return for saving her sister. Honeyfern asks Jayfeather to tell Poppyfrost that she loves her, and that Berrynose does too. She says that he is scared of losing Poppyfrost just as he had lost his previous love. As Honeyfern fades, Yellowfang appears. She says that she knows who was helping Breezepelt fight but cannot give Jayfeather that information yet. She gives him a warning of great danger, and that every warrior of StarClan will fight when the time comes. She concludes by saying that the forces of the Dark Forest are getting stronger, and that a power greater than StarClan will be needed to defeat them. Characters Major }} Minor *Breezepelt *Honeyfern *Yellowfang }} Mentioned *Hollyleaf }} Notes and references Category:The Fourth Apprentice Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc